Larger motorcycles are frequently designed for long-distance touring. When used in a touring mode, a passenger frequently rides along with the operator of the motorcycle.
To provide a modicum of passenger comfort, touring motorcycles are typically provided with passenger pegs which allow the passenger to have a foot support upon which to rest his or her feet while riding on a touring motorcycle.
Unfortunately, such foot pegs are placed at a generic location preselected during the manufacturing process and irrespective of the needs of a particular passenger. Such foot pegs, obviously do not take into account relative leg length differences extent within the general population. It would be valuable to provide a passenger foot support which is customizable with regard to height, longitudinal direction, and foot angle.